Fireworks
by Primevalrocx
Summary: The team take some downtime to watch fireworks and Skye gets scared and its up to Ward to comfort her. Skyeward fluff. One-Shot. Also contains some Fitz/Ward friendship


**A/N: This is my first story in so long but I couldn't resist these two. I'm English and was at fireworks tonight and realized that I wanted to write a story about Skye being scared of them so I did. I have no idea when the next date Americans have fireworks so I just with New Year so sorry if there's an earlier date! I just love these two so much! I don't think this is that good but I just wanted to get it written. I'm not very good at doing dialogue and that's what most of this story is so you can see why I struggled!**

~o0O0o~

"But its an English tradition to see fireworks on 5th November!" Fitz argued, trying to reason with Ward who wasn't so far being very positive about the proposal

"No way are we going to go stand in a cold field to watch things explode! I have better things to do with my evening. So no we are not asking Coulson if we can go see some" Ward snapped back

"Technically its not in a field so much as an airbase. And its not just things exploding, the reasoning behind fireworks is actually incredibly complex" Simmons added in, also hoping to watch them to honour her home country.

"Coulson will not be happy that two of his supposed 'best' operatives want to take a night off from helping others to honour an English traitor. I just don't understand why you don't wait until New Year when everyone will be happy to go"

"What you guys arguing about this time" Skye asked as she walked in the room, laughing to herself at the amount of times she had already caught them bickering in her short time on the bus.

"Well me and Simmons want to have our own firework display at the airbase we're going to, to celebrate bonfire night. But Ward refuses to let us ask Coulson, believing it not to be appropriate because 'we're in America not England now'"

"Well I'd like to go" Skye said, smiling at Fitz, who grinned in triumph and turned to Ward who was looking less impressed than earlier, if that was possible.

"Why the hell would you want to go?"

"Well, I've never actually been to a firework display before. Growing up in the foster system wasn't full of fun trips out, so I've never actually seen fireworks up close" she said, looking directly into Wards eyes, trying to convince him.

Ward sighed, knowing he couldn't resist Skye, especially when she was looking at him like that. "Alright" he muttered back "I'll ask Coulson, but if he says no then that's the end of this" he said giving Fitz an annoyed look. Fitz and Simmons laugh and give Skye a thumbs up, excited that this might actually be happening.

Two hours later the whole team are standing on the airbase, with fireworks that Coulson had phoned SHIELD to order, set up. Ward was surprised at how enthusiastic Coulson had been about the idea, but he had believed that the younger agents needed a night off from the chaos of being an agent, and Ward realised he couldn't disagree there.

"Excited?" He whispered in Skyes ear, whom he was standing extremely close to.

"Yep!" She said, laughing with excitement. Ward couldn't resist smiling back at seeing her acting like a little child.

"Okay it's time!" Coulson said as he began the countdown till the display would start. At the end of the countdown a giant firework was sent into the sky and exploded loudly, sending sparkles of different coloured light all over the sky. Ward had to admit he was impressed. He looked over at Skye to see if she was enjoying it as much as him, but he realised she just look worried, scared even.

Ward decided to be brave and take her hand "Hey its okay, just focus on how nice they look instead of on how loud they are" He whispered, not wanting to alert the rest of the team.

"I don't know if I can" she said, shaking a little bit. "I feel so pathetic being scared by a loud noise compared to what we've experienced" she said laughing slightly.

"It's not pathetic to be scared. I was scared of the dark until I was 17. Never slept with the light off"

"You, Agent Ward, tough ass who is never scared of anything, was afraid of the dark?" She laughed slightly, not being able to help herself.

"Oi, I told you that to comfort you, no need to use it against me" he said back, pretending to be hurt.

"Okay fine, fine I'm sorry, I just feel so silly being scared by something I know isn't going to hurt me"

"You need to distract yourself" he says, concerned about her as she begins to shake more

"How exactly do you suggest I do that?" She asks, still annoyed at herself for being so pathetic.

Ward looks over at her, wondering exactly how to distract her. He can still feel the warmth of her hand in his and he takes a breath before wrapping his arms around her from behind and letting her lean into him.

"What are you doing?" she whispers to him, the feel of his arms around her sending shivers down her spine.

"Distracting you. Focus on the fact that I am here and that you'll be safe" he whispers back, enjoying this more than he feels he should. He feels her relax slightly and he breathes out, tightening his arms around her slightly until he feels her completely relax.

Over on the other side of the row, Simmons nudges Fitz who's standing next to her and they glance over at Skye and Ward. "I think you owe me some money" She whispers to him and he groans.

"Technically they're not together yet so I don't owe you anything" he mutters back

"Yet" she repeats laughing, knowing she is definitely going to win this bet now.

After the fireworks the team head back to the bus, Skye and Ward still holding hands, oblivious to the rest of the team. They separate when Skye turns to go into the labs in front and Ward is scared at how much he misses the feel of her hand in his. She looks at him smiling and mutters a small thanks, before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I ended up enjoying that more than I would" she says cheekily, grinning at the look of shock on his face and then walks off.

Fitz stops next to Ward who is still touching the part of his cheek Skye kissed him on. "Bet you're glad I suggested fireworks now?" He says, winking at him.

"Oh shut up" Ward mutters back, but he can't help from smiling. Maybe he does have a chance with the most incredible women he has ever met after all.

~o0O0o~

**A/N: So I know it wasn't that good I'm just hoping it was fluffy enough! Review please because I'm thinking about writing a few more but I'm not sure at the moment! Thanks! **


End file.
